on the subject of papa
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: "Mama-chin, Papa-chin, kalau kalian berduaan terus, latihannya tidak mulai-mulai, nih.." Suara malas Murasakibara membuat Akashi dan Nijimura sama-sama menoleh. "Hm? Ah iya, ayo ke sana, Aka.. Tunggu sebentar! Siapa yang kau panggil Papa-chin?" / for nijiaka week 2015, day three: family. RnR?


Nijimura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Terdiam. Bergeming.

Pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang ini benar-benar...

.

.

.

.

inspired by rikkamaru's "Dad"

on the subject of papa © 100% cocoa

for nijiaka week 2015, day three: vacation/**family**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Timeline: teiko arc - tahun kedua kiseki no sedai; kira-kira satu bulan setelah kise masuk klub

Warning: mungkin OOC, mungkin ada typo, etc

A/N: tebak siapa yang udah kelar UN-nya XD /digibeng

.

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya, pada pagi hari itu..._

"Akashi-kun."

Yang dipanggil—sang kapten tim basket SMP Teikou—menengok ke belakang sebelum memperlambat langkah berlarinya. Membuat Midorima yang tengah berlari tidak jauh darinya ikut-ikut menengok karena penasaran.

"Ya, Kuroko?"

Suara tubuh yang jatuh menabrak lantai _gym _yang keras merupakan balasan yang di dapatnya.

_Lagi-lagi terjadi..._

Kali ini Akashi benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. "...Midorima, kemari. Bantu aku memindahkan Kuroko." Kemudian dengan suara yang lebih keras, ia melanjutkan, "Yang lainnya lanjutkan sampai kalian selesai lima belas putaran. Dan Kise tolong berhenti mengganggu Aomine saat sedang berlari."

"Tuh Kise dengarkan kata Akashi!" Pemuda berkulit _tan _yang tengah berlari di seberang lapangan menyahut, menghiraukan protes 'Hidoi-ssu aku tidak mengganggu!' dari pemuda pirang di sampingnya. "Hoi, Tetsu! Jangan mati! Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan putaran kedelapan, lho?"

Kise mengangguk-ngangguk, mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya ke udara sambil menyerukan, "Kurokocchi, _FIGHT~!_" Yang segera ditimpali dengan, "Berisik kau Kise!"

Yang disemangati tidak membalas apa-apa, masih tersungkur di lantai—bahkan tidak merespon saat Akashi mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya.

"Kuro-chin payah~" Suara bernada malas kali ini disertai dengan _kraus kraus kraus _yang berasal dari kudapan ringan yang tengah dikunyah si pemilik suara, sosok menjulang tinggi yang tidak terlihat kelelahan meski entah sudah berlari berapa lama. "Kalau melihat orang-orang lemah, rasanya ingin kuhancurkan~"

"Murasakibara," kali ini giliran Midorima yang angkat bicara. Tangan kirinya naik untuk membenahi letak kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak melorot sama sekali. "Jangan makan Maiubo di lapangan seperti itu. Remah-remahnya bercampur dengan keringat yang bercucuran di lantai, nodayo. Menjijikan!"

"Eh~ Mido-chin bawel~"

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali kalau melihat Midorimacchi mengomeli Murasakicchi seperti itu-ssu!"

Ujung bibir Aomine naik membentuk senyuman jahil, "Yang lucu itu wajahmu setelah kalah _one-on-one _denganku, Kise! Dan aku melihatnya _setiap hari."_

"Apa?" Pekik Kise tidak terima. "Akashicchi, setelah selesai lari aku minta izin _one-on-one _dengan Aominecchi! Onegai-ssu!"

Akashi menghela nafas, pura-pura tidak mendengar adu mulut Aomine dan Kise yang berlangsung hampir setiap saat. "Midorima, berhenti membenarkan kacamatamu. Bantu aku mengangkat Kuroko ke dekat _bench_._"_ Kemudian sambil menepuk puncak kepala bersurai biru langit yang daritadi masih tergeletak di lantai, ia berkata, "Kuroko, usahakan untuk tidak muntah saat kami mengangkatmu, mengerti?"

.

.

.

Handuk yang menutupi wajah penuh keringat Kuroko—dan tubuhnya yang tergeletak lemas di atas _bench_, tidak bergerak—cukup untuk membuat manajer _first-string _tim basket itu menjerit horor di ambang pintu masuk _gym._

"T-T-Te... Tetsu-kun MATI!?"

"Argh!" Aomine meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di telinga, seperti baru saja merasakan sakit luar biasa. "Berisik, Satsuki! Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih parah, suaramu atau suara Kise!"

"Diam kau ganguro kurosuke! Tetsu-kun, bertahanlah!" Gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil menuju _bench _yang disekitarnya sudah dikerumuni oleh Midorima, Akashi, dan Murasakibara.

Kise menyapa manajer yang baru saja bergabung pada latihan pagi ini itu dengan, "Ohayou-ssu, Momocchi!" Dan ekspresi cerahnya langsung berubah saat mengatakan, "Aominecchi juga berisik! Dan jangan hilang fokus kalau tidak mau bolanya kurebut-ssu!"

Tentu saja, _one-on-one _setelah sesi berlari selesai tidak dapat dihindari.

"Momoi, terima kasih karena sudah datang lebih awal," kata Akashi seraya mengangguk. Diraihnya dua kantung plastik yang dibawa oleh sang manajer—berisikan beberapa bungkus roti dan bermacam-macam botol minuman isotonik. Setelah meletakkannya di sisi kosong _bench _yang tidak ditempati Kuroko, ia menepukkan tangannya dua kali untuk meminta perhatian rekan-rekan setimnya.

"Semuanya, yang sudah meregangkan otot dan melakukan pendinginan segeralah makan dan minum dari perbekalan yang sudah Momoi bawakan." Bola mata rubinya menatap dua pemuda yang masih juga men-_dribble _ke sana dan ke sini di lapangan. "Kise dan Aomine, sudah cukup bermainnya."

"Tapi, Akashicchi!" Seru Kise yang nada bicaranya lebih terdengar seperti, 'Tapi, Ma!'

Aomine memutar bola matanya, berbisik, "Akashi yang cerewet seperti ini memang sangat menyebalkan."

"Kau bilang apa, Aomine?"

Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu membelalakan matanya, panik. "Er—kubilang Kise sangat payah karena sudah lima menit berlalu dan dia belum berhasil merebut bola dariku!"

_"Aominecchi..!"_

"Kise-chin, Mine-chin, urusai yo~" Protes Murasakibara yang duduk di lantai, alis-alis ungunya bertaut. Kemudian ekspresi masamnya berubah saat mata sayunya mendarat pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Nee, Aka-chin, aku mau Pocari~"

Akashi mengangguk, menyodorkan satu botol Pocari yang sebelumnya sudah ia buka segelnya. "Selonjorkan kakimu, Murasakibara."

"Hee~?" Sahut pemuda tinggi itu setelah mengganti posisi kakinya, alis-alisnya kembali bertaut saat menatap minuman yang diberikan padanya. "Aka-chin, aku mau Pocari dingin~ Kalau seperti ini tidak segar minumnya.."

"Tidak boleh," balas Akashi tegas. "Minuman dingin atau minuman es yang dikonsumsi setelah berolahraga atau berlari seperti tadi bisa berbahaya bagi tubuh. Yang aman adalah minuman yang bersuhu normal seperti ini."

"Hee, merepotkan sekali... Tapi karena Aka-chin bilang begitu, aku percaya~ Aka-chin kan pintar~"

"Terima kasih," balas pemuda bersurai merah itu singkat. Ia kemudian merogoh kantung plastik yang satunya, mengambil dua bungkusan kecil yang sangat familiar bagi seorang Murasakibara. "Aku juga meminta Momoi untuk membelikan permen Nerunerunerune kesukaanmu. Kau boleh memakannya nanti, tapi berbagi dengan yang lain, oke?"

Mata sayu yang biasanya kurang semangat itu kini berbinar-binar. "Tentu! Aah Aka-chin baik sekali~ Aku sayang Aka-chin~"

Kise yang sudah bergabung dan duduk dalam lingkaran kecil di lantai, di depan _bench _tempat Kuroko berbaring, menyikut Aomine yang duduk disebelahnya. "Akashicchi tegas, tapi dia sangat _caring,_ ya?" Kemudian dengan setengah berbisik, "Dia jarang tersenyum, tapi sekalinya senyum seperti barusan—manis sekali-ssu!"

"Ah? Oh, iya.. Ini bulan keduamu dalam klub basket, jadi mungkin kau belum terlalu mengenalnya ya?" Aomine mengusap tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, membalas, "Akashi memang seperti itu orangnya. Ia bisa jadi sangat pendiam, atau sangat cerewet tentang sesuatu."

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya pada rekan-rekan satu klubnya yang lain—Midorima menegur Murasakibara (yang terlihat jelas mengabaikan dan tidak mendengarkannya) bahwa, "Kalau menyangkut tentang makanan, kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan anak anjing." Di belakang mereka, Momoi dan Akashi disibuki dengan Kuroko yang sepertinya baru saja siuman ("Kau bisa duduk, Kuroko? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" dan "Tetsu-kun, aku membawakanmu Pocari! Tetsu-kun suka Pocari, kan?").

Aomine tersenyum geli saat melanjutkan, "Aku pernah bilang pada Tetsu—ini pendapatku pribadi, sih—kalau Akashi itu semacam... Ibu, dalam klub basket ini. Sejak kelas satu dia sudah seperti itu."

Kise memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap heran. "Kalau yang cerewet seperti ibu-ibu, itu bukannya Midorimacchi?"

"Bah," Aomine mencibir. "Midorima itu cerewet tentang ini dan itu karena ingin di-_notice _oleh Akashi. Selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana..."

"Pfft," Kise menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. "Maksudmu—Midorimacchi semacam anak mami, begitu?"

"Aku _apa?"_

_Gym _tempat mereka berkumpul pada Sabtu pagi itu mendadak hening.

_Shimatta-ssu...! _"Aa.. Tidak, itu... Maksudku..."

"BAHAHAHA! Bagus sekali kata-katamu, Kise!" Seru Aomine tergelak puas. Teman barunya ini memang benar-benar menarik!

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin lelah karena mengurusi para anggota tim basket yang kelewat heboh ini. Di sampingnya, Kuroko dan Momoi memandang bingung, tidak mendengar pembicaraan Aomine dan Kise barusan. Murasakibara sibuk membaca kemasan permen Nerunerunerune—yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik dari ocehan Midorima—sambil melahap roti coklatnya yang kedua saat itu.

Kise gelagapan. Matanya menangkap benda berwarna hijau yang duduk manis di samping Midorima, membuatnya kemudian mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut Kise sendiri tidak penting, "Ah! Apa itu _lucky item _untuk Cancer hari ini, Midorimacchi?...KUROKOCCHI SUDAH BANGUN BAGAIMANA KABARMU-SSU?"

"Kise-kun tolong kecilkan suaramu. Dan aku masih sedikit mual, maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir," balas _phantom sixth-man _itu kalem.

"Pfftt hahaha! Kise ada-ada saja." _Ace _tim basket itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, mengacak rambut Kuroko (yang sudah berantakan setelah ditinggal pemiliknya pingsan sebentar). "Senang kau sehat, Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun, tolong jangan lakukan itu, kau membuat mualku bertambah parah.. Urf..."

Midorima yang daritadi menatap tajam ke arah Kise, kini melunakkan tatapannya, "Kau benar." Satu tangan mengangkat ember hijau dengan stiker wortel kecil di tengahnya, tangan yang satunya lagi menaikkan letak kacamatanya sampai berkilat karena cahaya lampu. _"Lucky item _untuk Cancer hari ini adalah ember berukuran sedang dengan warna keberuntungan hijau, nanodayo."

"Tapi.. Kenapa harus ember-ssu?"

"Urf.. Semakin mual..."

Momoi membelalakan matanya, dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Tetsu-kun, jangan muntah!"

Mendengar itu, Murasakibara yang masih duduk-duduk di lantai segera berdiri dengan sigap, mengangkat semua perbekalan miliknya dengan protektif. "Kuro-chin, kalau kau mengenaiku atau _snack-snack_-ku, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu."

Kise beranjak dari duduknya, menjerit, "Ini salah Aominecchi!" Yang langsung dibalas dengan, "Enak saja!" Akashi hanya memperhatikan keadaan dengan tenang, seraya mengusap-usap punggung Kuroko. Momoi yang mulai panik menangkap sesuatu dari ujung matanya—itu dia, benda yang dibutuhkannya sekarang..!

"Midorin, aku pinjam dulu embernya! Terima kasih!"

Bola mata safir berbingkai bulu mata lentik di balik kacamata itu melebar dengan ekspresi horor.

"JANGAN _LUCKY ITEM_-KU—!"

* * *

Nijimura dan beberapa anak kelas tiga lainnya berjalan santai menuju _gym _untuk latihan di hari Sabtu pagi ini. Latihan baru akan dimulai pukul delapan tepat, sekolah masih tergolong lumayan sepi karena hanya beberapa kegiatan klub saja yang diadakan pada akhir pekan seperti ini—seperti klub bola voli, klub futsal, dan klub aikido yang latihan tambahan, atau klub musik yang sedang bersiap untuk penampilan mereka di hari Senin nanti. Sekarang masih sekitar pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menuju _gym._

Yang membuat Nijimura terkejut adalah saat salah satu anggota klub futsal yang berpapasan dengan mereka bertanya dengan heran, "Bukankah latihan klub basket sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam lalu?"

Mata abu-abu itu membulat sempurna. _Ini pasti perbuatan Akashi..._

Nijimura mempercepat langkahnya, tidak menggubris panggilan baik dari Kubota maupun Sekiguchi, dan kurang dari dua menit ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk _gym _tempat para anggota _first-string_ berlatih. Pemuda itu mendorong pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, melebarkan celah pada daun pintunya dan mendengar keributan dari dalam, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di sana, kemudian—

Nijimura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Terdiam. Bergeming.

Pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang ini benar-benar...

_...absurd._

Entah karena alasan apa, wajah Midorima memerah (diduga karena menahan marah), dan mantan kapten tim basket Teikou itu dapat melihat kepulan asap imajiner yang mengepul dari telinga sang _shooter. _Midorima membicarakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, 'Inilah yang Oha Asa maksud saat mereka mengatakan aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Taurus, nanodayo!' Dan satu-satunya Taurus di dalam sana—manajer mereka, Momoi—memekik takut dan berlari ke belakang Aomine untuk berlindung, memekik 'AOMINE-KUN, TOLONG AKU!' Namun _p__ower forward _itu hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri dan tertawa (tawa yang amat menyebalkan), berkata, "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan ini pada Satsuki ataupun Tetsu, Midorima!"

Anggota terbaru dalam kumpulan itu—si model remaja Kise Ryota—menahan tubuh Midorima agar tidak menerjang seperti banteng, meneriakkan, "Kasihan Kurokocchi-ssu, dia kan sakit! Dan Momocchi kan cuma mau membantu-ssu!" Akashi yang berada di samping Midorima juga menahan bahunya (pemandangan ini membuat Nijimura gemas, mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang tidak sedikit...), mengatakan, "Kita masih punya banyak ember di ruang loker, Midorima."

Murasakibara—yang sedang mengunyah makanan, apapun itu—menarik ujung kaus berwarna abu-abu muda yang Akashi kenakan sambil mengeluh, "Aka-chin, semuanya berisik sekali~ Buat mereka diam~!" Sedangkan Kuroko yang duduk di atas _bench _(tunggu, sejak kapan dia ada di situ!?) mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan kaus yang ia kenakan, "Maaf, semuanya, ini gara-gara aku..."

Nijimura masih diam di tempatnya berdiri saat teman-temannya yang lain menyusulnya ke pintu depan, semuanya menjadi saksi atas apa yang terjadi di dalam _gym _tersebut.

"Kuroko, letakkan ember itu dan tarik nafas panjang. Beritahu aku kalau kau masih mual, oke? Momoi, jangan bersembunyi terus, tolong ambilkan air mineral untuk Kuroko."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun, sekarang sudah membaik kok." Dan, "Baik, Akashi-kun!"

"Aomine, daripada terus-terusan tertawa, lebih baik kau juga membantu Kuroko. Dan Kise, berhentilah berteriak, kau akan membuat telinga kami sakit kalau begitu terus."

"Haah iya, iya..." Dan, "HIDOIII NIATKU KAN BAIK-SSU!"

"Midorima, tenangkan dirimu. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan _lucky item _Aquarius untuk hari ini? Sebagai ganti karena Kuroko sudah menggunakan _lucky item _Cancer... Murasakibara, jangan bilang kalau kau baru saja menghabiskan dua bungkus Nerunerunerune yang tadi. Sudah kubilang untuk berbagi, kan?"

"Y-ya.. Mungkin bertukar _lucky item _adalah solusi yang tepat, Cancer dan Aquarius hari ini hanya beda satu peringkat. Maaf karena bereaksi berlebihan seperti tadi, n-nodayo." Dan, "Datte, aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memakannya, Aka-chin... Saat awal aku mengunyahnya, rasanya masih lemon, kemudian rasa anggur, dan sekarang menjadi rasa melon~ Enak sekali, Aka-chin~"

"..."

Nijimura mengatupkan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Saat itu juga, yang terlintas di kepala para anggota kelas tiga hanya satu.

—Akashi Seijuuro memang luar biasa.

"Nijimura," Kubota menyikut pinggangnya pelan. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak, mengingat poni kelewat panjang yang menutupi wajah temannya itu. "Waifu-mu memang hebat. Kupikir dia akan kewalahan mengurus bocah-bocah kesayanganmu itu, ternyata dia menangani mereka semua tanpa kesulitan."

"Hah?"

"Mm-mm," Sekiguchi di samping kirinya ikut menimpali. "Kapan ya, aku punya waifu yang seperti itu..."

"Waifu apaan, sih!?"

Suara bariton miliknya ditangkap jelas oleh telinga Akashi. Kouhai yang sekaligus kaptennya itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, terlihat sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan Nijimura, namun segera membungkuk sopan untuk menyapanya. "Selamat pagi, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura mendadak salah tingkah. Apalagi yang Akashi katakan selanjutnya, dengan senyum kecil yang jarang diumbar (dan sangat manis, tolong)—"Maaf karena membuatmu melihat kekacauan seperti ini."

Dan seperti diberi aba-aba, yang lain menyahut secara bergiliran.

"Selamat pagi, Nijimura-san."

"Pagi, Nijimura-senpai!"

"Yo, Nijimura-san!"

"P-pagi, Nijimura-san."

"Pagi, Nijimuracchi~!" (Siapa itu _Nijimuracchi!?)_

"Pagi, Mura-chin~" (Siapa lagi itu _Mura-chin!?)_

Nijimura mengerjap seperti orang bingung. "Aah, iya.. Pagi, semuanya... "

...

_Nijimura membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci, melepas sepatunya di genkan setelah menyerukan, "Tadaima!" Dahinya berkerut saat tidak mendapat balasan apa pun, membuatnya melangkah menuju ruang tengah yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat ribut. _

_Mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul di sana. Dua anaknya yang doyan berkelahi sedang adu mulut tentang sesuatu, seperti biasa. Anaknya yang satu lagi, yang entah kenapa sudah mengenakan kacamata pada usia sedini itu, sedang menonton berita di televisi dengan sebuah celengan babi yang bertengger di telapak tangannya. _

_Dua anaknya lagi, yang satu bertubuh besar dan satu lagi bertubuh mungil, sedang menyeruput segelas susu dengan tenang di meja makan, mengobrol tentang toko kue di ujung jalan yang menjual _vanilla milkshake _paling enak sedunia. Yang terakhir, satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam keluarganya, sedang mencampurkan berbagai macam bahan makanan pada panci di atas kompor, sesekali bertanya kepada istrinya jika ia melakukan kesalahan, karena gadis itu tidak ingin masakannya gagal lagi—_

_Tunggu dulu. Istrinya?_

_"Shuuzou-san, okaerinasai." Ah, itu dia_—_surai merah cantik dan dua bola mata berwarna senada yang indah itu. Lengkap sudah anggota keluarganya._

_Mendengar sang ibu berbicara, enam pasang mata yang lain segera menatap sosok ayah mereka yang baru pulang kerja. Enam variasi "Okaeri, Otousan!" yang terdengar kembali membuat ruang tengah itu ramai, dan Nijimura tidak pernah tidak diselimuti rasa hangat setiap hal ini terjadi._

_"Makan malam sebentar lagi siap, a__pa__ kau ingin mandi dulu selagi menunggu? Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan," lanjut istrinya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih karena sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Nanti ceritakan padaku apa saja yang terjadi di kantor, ya?"_

...

Nijimura menganga seperti orang tolol.

Apa itu? Apa itu yang barusan?

Berbagai macam hal berkecamuk di kepalanya. Skenario macam apa yang baru saja dibentuk oleh imajinasinya itu? Rumah siapa yang ia datangi itu? Kenapa rambut semua anggota keluarganya berwarna-warni seperti itu? Kenapa anaknya banyak sekali _dan_ berwajah familiar sekali? Kenapa sosok yang merupakan istrinya itu adalah seorang _Akashi Seijuuro?_

Kenapa kenapa dan kenapa—

"Nijimura? Oi, Nijimura?" Panggil Kubota keheranan. "Akashi dan yang lainnya mulai cemas karena kau tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Ada apa denganmu, sih?"

Sekiguchi menaikkan satu alis, "Mungkin bocah-bocah Kiseki itu benar-benar membuatnya stres kali ini?"

Nijimura baru saja ingin membalas perkataan dua temannya itu saat seseorang di baris belakang menyeletuk, "Makanya kalau bikin anak jangan banyak-banyak, Nijimura!"

Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya karena kesal.

"BERISIK! KALIAN SEMUA LARI DUA PULUH PUTARAN SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian memulai latihan lebih awal hari ini?" Tanya Nijimura pada sesi istirahat setengah jam kemudian, kaus merah yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat. "Aku dengar dari klub lain kalau kalian sudah disini sejak pukul setengah delapan? Atau bahkan lebih awal dari itu?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Aku memang meminta anggota _first-string _kelas dua untuk datang lebih pagi. Kami hanya pemanasan seperti biasa dan lari lima belas keliling—lalu Kuroko kelelahan, Aomine dan Kise _one-on-one _seperti biasa, dan Midorima.."

"Dan suatu bencana menimpa _lucky item_-nya hari ini, benar begitu?" Akashi tidak menjawab, namun papan berjalan yang tengah dibawanya ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan senyum. "Akashi, lain kali hubungi aku atau perwakilan kelas tiga lainnya kalau kau ingin jam latihan dimajukan. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya kami para senpai seperti ketinggalan sesuatu, deh..."

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Gomennasai, itu sama sekali bukan maksudku." Kemudian ia menunduk sedikit, mengatakan, "Sebenarnya aku.. Ingin memperbaiki kekurangan pada kami anak-anak kelas dua. Nijimura-san dan senpai-senpai lainnya tidak perlu mengikuti jadwalku, kalian sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik."

Nijimura mengangkat satu alisnya. "Akashi, Kiseki no Sedai adalah tim paling _sempurna _yang pernah kulihat. Aku tidak tahu kekurangan apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Sehebat apapun Aomine dan yang lainnya... Kalau dibandingkan dengan senpai-tachi, stamina kami semua masih kurang. Perpanjangan latihan seperti ini merupakan langkah bagus untuk memperbaikinya," jelasnya. Akashi kemudian tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang tengah berlatih _pass _dengan Aomine dan Kise. "Momoi dan aku telah memperhatikan perkembangan mereka semua. Kuroko, meskipun masih sesekali jatuh pingsan, sedikit demi sedikit dapat membiasakan diri dengan _training menu _yang diterapkan pada _first-string. _Stamina adalah salah satu faktor penting dalam bermain basket, dan mereka semua sedang meningkatkan hal tersebut."

Nijimura mengangguk, bola mata kelabunya menatap lembut sejenak pada kouhai-kouhai-nya itu. "Keputusanku memang tepat untuk memberikan jabatan kapten padamu. Lalu, apa ada alasan lain?"

"Terima kasih," balas Akashi secara otomatis. "Dan menurutku bagus bila kami semua menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti pagi tadi. Kise yang meskipun baru bergabung, sekarang dapat bercanda lebih leluasa dengan yang lain. Midorima sekarang lebih terbuka, dan begitu juga dengan Murasakibara."

Nijimura sudah kehabisan kata-kata sekarang. Tangan kanannya naik untuk mengacak surai merah milik kaptennya, membuat Akashi tertegun dan Nijimura membalas tatapan bingungnya dengan senyum lebar. "Mengurusi mereka semua jelas bukan pekerjaan mudah, tapi kau melakukannya dengan luar biasa. Otsukaresama."

"Aku hanya..." Akashi kembali mengangkat papan untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "...Ingin memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna karena ini tahun terakhir bagi Nijimura-san dan yang lainnya. Aku ingin Teikou memenangkan semua pertandingan. Aku ingin Nijimura-san dapat lulus tanpa perasaan cemas, karena tim yang kau tinggalkan nanti sudah menutup semua kekurangan yang dimilikinya."

"Akashi..." Tangan kanan Nijimura kini turun dan mendarat pada bahu kouhai-nya. Kata-kata Akashi barusan membuatnya hangat—membuatnya _bahagia, _bahkan.

"Mungkin aku berbicara terlalu banyak. Maaf aku jadi mengoceh seperti ini, Nijimura-san."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa... Bagiku, kau sudah sempurna." Tunggu tunggu, penggunaan katanya salah—"Maksudku, _tim _ini! _Tim_ ini sudah sempurna."

Akashi kembali menghadiahinya dengan seulas senyum manis. "Nijimura-san, telingamu berubah kemerahan."

"Haa?" Balas Nijimura tidak santai. "Wajahmu juga bersemu begitu, tahu!"

"Itu tidak benar. Dan karena aku yang bicara, sudah pasti itu tidak benar."

"Peraturan mana yang mengatakan kalau kau selalu benar—"

"Mama-chin~ Papa-chin~" Suara malas Murasakibara memotong kata-kata sang senpai, membuat Akashi dan Nijimura sama-sama menoleh. "Kalau kalian berduaan terus, latihannya tidak mulai-mulai, nih~"

"Hm? Ah iya, ayo ke sana, Aka... Tunggu sebentar!" Nijimura membelalakan matanya, menyerukan, "Siapa yang kau panggil _Papa-chin!?"_

"Pfft!" Aomine berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawa. Ia tidak ingin menjadi korban sentilan mematikan dari mantan kaptennya itu lagi—sekali saja waktu itu sudah cukup—dan hal yang serupa dilakukan oleh Kuroko, Momoi, Midorima, Kise, dan beberapa senpai lainnya. Sedangkan Kubota dan Sekiguchi sudah meledakkan tawa mereka dari awal.

"Hm~? Datte, kalau Mine-chin bilang Aka-chin itu Mama-chin, yang cocok untuk menjadi Papa-chin cuma Mura-chin seorang, kan~?"

"HAH?"

Aomine segera angkat bicara untuk menyelamatkan diri, "O-oi, Murasakibara! _Pfft_—teme, jangan bawa-bawa namaku, dong!"

"Nijimura-san, Akashi-kun, maaf karena tertawa seperti ini," kali ini Kuroko yang bicara, pipinya menggembung karena menahan tawa. "Tapi aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih menggelikan—respon dari Nijimura-san barusan, atau saat kalian berdua sama-sama menoleh karena panggilan dari Murasakibara-kun."

"..."

Tepat sasaran.

Tawa Aomine sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Midorima menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, berusaha untuk meredam tawa pada genggaman tangan kirinya. Kuroko tertawa kecil, dan Momoi yang sedang memeluknya juga ikut tertawa. Murasakibara hanya tersenyum dengan mata sayunya—sesuatu yang termasuk jarang, mengingat pemuda itu hanya tersenyum pada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan makanan.

Kise yang tidak mau kalah berseru lantang, "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang Nijimuracchi berubah menjadi Papacchi, ya!"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Kise!" Balas Nijimura galak, kemudian memelototi teman-teman satu angkatannya yang daritadi menyoraki dan bersiul-siul. "Kalian juga diamlah! Mau lari lima putaran lagi!?"

Akashi hanya menepuk-nepukan tangannya di bahu Nijimura, berusaha untuk menenangkan senpai-nya yang mudah tersulut api itu. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan lelucon mereka yang seperti ini?" Tanya Nijimura setelah menarik nafas panjang.

"Tidak kok," balas Akashi dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Keributan yang berlangsung belum juga mereda, namun kapten tim basket itu tidak ambil pusing tentang ini semua. "Aku sudah sering menghadapi keisengan mereka semua. Tapi kalau Nijimura-san keberatan, aku bisa meminta yang lainnya untuk berhenti."

"...Aku juga tidak," balas Nijimura santai—dibuat-buat santai, lebih tepatnya, karena detak jantungnya sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak karuan. Melihat Akashi yang mengangguk tanpa banyak bertanya, pemuda bersurai hitam itu cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "Ayo kembali latihan sekarang. Latihannya telat mulai begini karena kita juga, kan."

Kali ini Akashi tidak lagi menyembunyikan senyum di balik papan, melangkah maju untuk berkumpul dengan anggota lainnya setelah membalas dengan singkat, "Baik, Nijimura-san."

Dan Nijimura hanya bisa menghela nafas, tersenyum tulus sebelum maju untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akashi. Tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak surai merah lembut itu sekali lagi, dan Nijimura dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana telinga dan pipi adik kelasnya itu bersemu merah.

_Kalau dengan Akashi seperti ini sih, mana bisa aku keberatan dipanggil papa..._

.

.

.

.

**end**

* * *

catatan:

di game knb **kiseki no shiai**, di scene waktu anak2 kisedai (+kagamin) sarapan, aomine yang kesel sama akashi yang bawel ini dan itu bener2 bilang, "are you a freaking mom!?" dan, yah.

**nerunerunerune **adalah permen favorit mukkun. ceritanya ada di drama cd 9 feat murasakibara.

+saya pernah baca kalo penamaan nicknamenya mukkun (pake -chin) itu tergantung kanji nama orangnya. kalo ga salah, nijimura termasuk orang2 yang kalo dikasih nickname bakal ngikutin kanji kedua dari namanya, jadi: **mura-chin **(kayak mine-chin, zaki-chin, dll). secara canonnya saya gak tau mukkun manggil dia apa..

+saya cuma tau kalo kise manggil nijimura dengan "captain" (flashback di replace novel), bukan **nijimuracchi** wwww.

A/N:

plis itu line terakhirnya nijimura alay banget LOL /dor

yeyeyey coco udah kelar hiatusnya! selama hiatus untuk persiapan UN saya gedek segedek gedeknya karena ga ngasih apa2 buat nijiaka week dan nijiaka day (dan bday-nya mayuyu dan mayuaka day...) jadi coco akan membayar hutang sekarang! fic yang coco tulis untuk nijiaka week nantinya ga berurutan (ini aja mulai di hari ketiga) tapi gapapa kan ya :') yang demen nijiaka, nantikan fic2 coco yah :'D

thank you for reading!


End file.
